Instant Transmission
Instant Transmission (瞬間移動, Shunkan Idō; lit. "Instantaneous Movement", also translated as "Teleportation") is a technique for traveling long distances instantly. This action is usually accompanied by the user placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead to help him concentrate, though if extra time is taken the technique can be performed without this aid. It was taught to Goku when he was on Planet Yardrat after his deadly battle with Frieza. Utilizing Instant Transmission causes the user to go into a "Teleportation Zone", and then drop out of it somewhere else by locking onto ki. If two users of Instant Transmission enter the zone they are capable of interacting with each other. The teleportation zone is seen in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, where Goku and Meta-Cooler both enter the zone and fight each other,9 it is also briefly seen in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, where Goku uses it to get to the South Section. Overview The Yardrats taught Instant Transmission to Goku during his time on their planet. Instant Transmission allows Goku and anyone that is in physical contact with him to instantly travel great distances (from meters to light-years, between the living world and Other World, or even travel outside time itself) just by concentrating on a particular individual's ki signature, and transmitting or feeling that being's location. Goku can take passengers along with him as long as they are touching him, but in the episode "Piccolo's Decision", it is revealed that this ability has limits, as Goku said he could not move the entire world's population in one trip. Because Instant Transmission requires a ki signature to lock onto (where as Instantaneous Movement does not), the successful performance of the technique is dependent on one's ability to detect them. For example, during theKid Buu Saga, Goku proclaimed to Dende that he could not travel to New Namek because their ki signatures were too far away. The technique has many practical uses throughout the series. Goku intended to use the technique to get to Earth before the rebuilt Frieza could harm anyone, but found it unnecessary because Future Trunks had already come to finish Frieza and his father off. Instead, Goku simply demonstrated its ability to the fellow Z Fighters after his return by warping to Kame House and stealing Master Roshi's sunglasses in under a few seconds. Throughout the rest of the series, Goku uses the technique often to travel around the universe. In the original FUNimation dub, Goku describes the technique as allowing him to move at the speed of light (specifically 186,282.397 miles per second). Goku can also use two of his signature attacks with this technique, the Instant Kamehameha and the Instant Spirit Bomb. It is revealed in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, that this move briefly moves the user into a pocket dimension which then allows them to move to any location instantly. However, the user cannot travel to an area they have never been to unless they can detect someone familiar to them to use as a homing beacon. In the special Dragon Ball: Heya! Son Goku and Friends Return!!, Goku uses the Instant Transmission to warp everybody to the radishfield without looking for a ki. He uses the technique during his battle againstBeerus, while fighting with him in a subterranean cavern.10 When Goku became a child in Dragon Ball GT, the ability to use this technique was greatly hindered to the point where he just randomly travels to places a short distance away; however, as a Super Saiyan 4, he is able to use the ability to its full potential. When he is given energy by Goten, Trunks, and Gohan during the battle against Syn Shenron, kid Goku is able to properly use Instant Transmission. In Dragon Ball Super, when Goten is distracted by Goku's training and drives his tractor off a cliff, Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport ahead of the vehicle and catch it, and he uses it when he goes to King Kai's planet. Trivia * In the Cell Games Saga, King Kai states in filler that he knew the Instant Transmission technique and that he could have taught it to Goku if he had asked. If King Kai was not kidding, this would conflict with a previous statement he makes in the Vegeta Saga where he specifically says that he couldn't "just zap" Goku back to Earth. Also, in the Frieza Saga King Kai stated that there was nothing he could do to help Goku escape the exploding planet Namek, whereas if he knew Instant Transmission he could have traveled to Namek and rescued Goku. One theory is that this could have been because both cases would have involved going to the living realm, something which only the Eastern Supreme Kai and Old Kai are known to have done; however, this still would not explain why King Kai could not simply zap Goku to King Yemma's Check-In Station, saving Goku the two-day trip back to Snake Way. * The Ocean dub named the technique the "Instant Translocation" technique. Translocation by definition means "a change of location." Transmit means to send ''something to another location. Therefore, Instant Translocation means instantly changing location, while Instant Transmission means instantly sending something to another location. Though it can be argued that the users of Instant Transmission send themselves to another location, person, or thing, Instant Translocation ''technically has a slightly more correct definition despite not being the official name. * In the 37th episode of Dragon Ball GT, "Old Kai's Last Stand", when Kibito Kai goes back to Kami's Lookout a second time (after he came back to the Sacred World of the Kais to ask where the Sacred Water was), he uses the Instant Transmission gesture of placing the first two fingers of the users' hand to their forehead and he still has his fingers to his forehead when arriving on the lookout. This later happens in the 40th episode of Dragon Ball GT, "Piccolo's Decision", as well: when Kibito Kai comes from New Planet Plant to Earth (after this occurrence, however, Kibito Kai does not use the Instant Transmission gesture when teleporting in the rest of the episode). He also uses the gesture in the Budokai Tenkaichi''video game series. * The FUNimation dub states that this technique allows the user to travel at the speed of light, this is not possible, as Goku has been seen using it to travel to other planets and even galaxies in a literal instant. Given that the distances from other solar systems would take light entire years to travel across, this would not be possible. * In ''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, the Instant Transmission technique is revealed to even be able in allowing it`s user to teleport into a dimension outside of time itself. As Goku did so in order to follow Démigra into the Crack of Time. However, Goku admitted that it was very difficult in doing so and Démigra was shocked that Goku could actually enter the Crack of Time using a technique as simple as Instant Transmission, as Démigra himself had spent 75 million years trying to escape from there and probably realized that if he had known the dimension could be reached by Instant Transmission then it could also be used as a means of escape, meaning had Démigra known the technique he could have escaped much sooner. ** Additionally Goku appears to be able to use Instant Transmission to travel through time as he is able to use it to travel from Age 778 to Toki Toki City in Age 850, though given Supreme Kai of Timeenlisting Goku's help in combating Demigra this technically did not violate the laws on time travel. Training # You Dematerialize and travel at the Speed of Light # To begin, you need to imagine a person with a whole lot of Life Energy. # A Simple Matter of Finding a Planet with an Energy Signature similar to Piccolos. Users * King Kai: only in the original FUNimation dub, he mentions he could have taught Goku the technique when Goku visits him on his planet to find the location of the New Namek during the Cell Games Saga. In the manga and Japanese versions, King Kai simply asks Goku if he learned it from the Yardrats. * Meta-Coolers: Cooler's metal clone servants in The Return of Cooler have the knowledge of Instant Transmission. A Meta-Cooler is first seen using the technique during his fight with Goku on New Namek. He revealed it after Goku used it to dodge a Supernova. Meta-Cooler states "that's quite a clever trick", and Goku responds "Yeah, it's called Instant Transmission", only to have Cooler blandly reply "I know... it's of one my favorite techniques" (in the original version, Cooler stated that he was surprised that Goku knew the move as well). After this, there were times when both used it to fight; when used by both at the same moment, it resulted in the two battling in the dimension that makes up Instant Transmission. When this occurred, once, Meta-Cooler won the first skirmish in the Instant Transmission dimension by grabbing Goku by the leg and slamming him through a mountain; later, Goku entered it to save Vegeta from a crushing blow from Meta-Cooler, who had entered the dimension to surprise Vegeta. * Cell: learns the technique when he teleported with Goku1 (near the end of the Cell Games Saga). * Gohan and Piccolo: along with Goku and Cell, Gohan and Piccolo are also given the ability in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, where it is referred to as "Teleportation".[citation needed] * Frieza:5 in the story of Shin Budokai, which is based on the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, it is revealed that Frieza learned the technique during his time in Hell. He uses it once in the game, in order to escape from Gohan. * Cooler:5 in the story of Shin Budokai, it is revealed that Cooler mastered the technique while in Hell. * Super Janemba: can use the technique in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. * Gogeta and Vegito: being two fusions of Goku and Vegeta, can use this technique in video games. * Akami: after turning into Fifth Form: Super Big Tuna, Akami learns the technique along with all of the other techniques used against him by Goku, Luffy, and Toriko. Akami uses the Instant Transmission to teleport in front of Toriko and attack him. * Fighters: they learn this technique at level 38 in Dragon Ball Online. The Instant Transmission transports its user to the location of a mutual friend or party member. * Future Warrior: The Future Warrior can obtain this technique in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse as a Super Skill that is a reward in Parallel Quest 19: "Let's Train". In the game it can be used freely as it costs no ki or stamina to use. Yardrats: the inhabitants of Planet Yardrat have invented this technique and they taught it to Goku. They use it in the computer game Dragon Ball Online to teleport people all over the world. * Soba, a powerful Yardrat who appears in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Sagas and confronts Goku before he returns to Earth. * Goku: learned the technique from the Yardrats sometime after the destruction of Namek and prior to his return to Earth in the Trunks Saga. Category:My Techniques